Lunaria
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: What if Maui and Moana were accompinied by a lone Moon Goddess, one that also has feeling for the demigod. Meet Lunaria as she travels with the two through dangerous times, even to the point where it nearly costs her own life.
1. Demigod meets Goddess

Demigod meets Moon Goddess

Long ago was a time of great and powerful gods and goddess. However, one was rejected and unwanted from the others. It was a young, high spirited, goddess of the moon. She was called Lunaria and she was sent to live among the mortals, still with her magic and luna rapier in hand.

Currently she was recently abandoned alone on an island, or so she thought. While she was looking out towards the sea, she didn't know someone else was on the island with her and was approaching her at the moment. However, shortly she heard them and turned her head to see who it was.

Now she heard of Maui the demigod before, but she never thought she'd get to meet him. Lunaria was almost about to act someone like a fangirl(which she was), but she decided to keep her cool and approached him.

"What a relief, I thought I was alone on this island." Lunaria responded, trying to sound as bored as she possibly could.

"Well, I was alone, until I saw you, and I don't remember seeing you before." Maui replied, a little stunned by Lunaria's unique appearance.

"I just got here, since I was unwanted by the other gods and goddesses. I'm Lunaria , goddess of the moon." Lunaria explained "No need to go into to details about yourself, for I know who you are, Maui.''

"It;s Maui, demigod of the wind, hero of men-" Maui started to say before getting interrupted

"Oh , I know and I highly respect you." Lunaria continued on, then twirls so her back was on his chest "I guess I got lucky to be stuck on this island with you, since I can't find a way to leave."

"Well, you would probably know a lot being a pure goddess as you said." Maui replied, not really caring that she was leaning against him, clearly seeing what was going on, causing him to smirk "And you're right, there's not really a way off the island."

"Then perhaps with clever minds like ours we'll find a way to escape this place." Lunaria responded then got off to look around for something the could use

Maui smirks bigger "Perhaps so, Lunaria, but I will also need my hook back."

"Well, I can tell getting a relic back like that won't be easy." Lunaria answered back, picking up her rapier "But, I'll assist you on getting it back no matter the cost, plus it's been for ever since I've been in an action. I will be fun."

With that, the demigod and the goddess would search for anything to leave the island, however no luck on that was to be found, not for a long time. However, that was about to change one day when unexpected company was about to arrive.

To be continued….


	2. Three's a Crowd

Three's a Crowd

It was the middle of the day, when a newcomer came to the so called 'deserted island'. Lunaria heard an object land on shore, so she chose to check it out. She saw what looked like a young girl who just recently washed up on shore. The moon goddess, being the social one that she was, walked right over unafraid. However, the first reaction from both girls was a 'caught off guard' shriek.

"It's nice to see a newcomer!" Lunaria spoke up, cheerfully recovering from the double shriek "I never thought we'd get one here!"

The stranger didn't know what to think of the hyper woman "I'm sorry, who are you? I'm Moana of Motinui."

"Well, nice to meet you." Lunaria replied, quickly shaking Moana's hand "I'm Lunaria, goddess of the moon."

"Well, Lunaria, what did you mean 'we' earli…." Moana was caught off after Maui showed up out of nowhere

"A boat!" he exclaimed, almost hitting the two females with it, then got startled as well, noticing there was another, causing him to drop it.

"I know, I wasn't expecting her either." Lunaria responded, moving the boat aside

Moana, somehow got behind Maui, oar in hand, pointed directly at the demigod.

"Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of…." Moana began to say before getting interrupted, yet again

"Hero of men, it's actually Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men…." Shortly he too was cut off

"Don't forget meeting the moon goddess." Lunaria brought up, then whispers to herself "Who just so happens has feelings for you."

"What was that, moon goddess?" Maui asked, clearly hearing her

"Oh, nothing." Lunaria replied

Moana rolled her eyes at them "If you two are done, I need him to board my boat and return the heart of Te Fiti."

"I suppose we could help out, only if you do something in return." Lunaria told her

"As you can see, my hook is missing and I'll need it back." Maui added

With the boat in the water, Lunaria quickly jumped board. Moana realized she was going to have to go through with and take her with them. If the mission would move faster, her island would be saved. However, would three really be too much, or would it be just what is needed to complete this task. The long journey would only tell as the human, the demigod, and the moon goddess set off the retrieve Maui's hook and return the heart to Te Fiti.

To be continued…..


	3. I Wasn't Wanted By Them

I wasn't wanted by them

It was the start of night and Lunaria had the moon rise in the sky, after performing a special dance with her sparkling rapier in hand. Moana had never seen something like it and never knew it was this young goddess was the cause of the moon. What she didn't understand though, was why Lunaria was here and not among were other gods and goddesses would be.

"You've got a beautiful performance, Lunaria." Moana spoke up "How did someone like you get here?"

Lunaria was a bit surprised when she was asked that, but she didn't like it, for she remembered too well why she was there.

"I don't like talking about it." Lunaria responded, not sounding like her usual high-spirited self

"I heard a little bit on why she's here and why she was on that island." Maui spoke up, walking next to the moon goddess

Lunaria sighs "I guess I better explain the story of what happened then."

The moon goddess went quiet before she began talking again rather softly.

"I was a twin sister, which is usual for divines. I control the moon, while my brother DivineSol controls the sun. However, the other gods decided they couldn't keep both of us and immediately threw me out because I don't act like a goddess should be, which is proper and snobby for the most part. I behave the way is to try and make everyone happy, but it seems like it's never truly enough."

"You sure made the island more bearable to be on and it is pretty fun having you around." Maui told her

"And I was probably put there for a reason." Lunaria responded "I think it's because your story is the similar to mine."

Moana thought the story was touching, but now wasn't the time to think of them when her island was critically in danger.

"So, where do we need to go first?" Moana asked

"First, we get my hook and if anyone has it it's Tamatoa." Maui replied

"Oh, I know of him." Lunaria spoke up "He's in the same place where I banished a rival of mine. You're definitely going to need me for this mission."

"And where is place?" Moana asked

"Oh, you shouldn't go there, princess." Lunaria responded, clearly toying with her, but being serious at the same time "The realm of monsters is no place for a young mortal like you."

"First, I'm not a princess, I'm the daughter of a chief…." Moana began to say before getting interrupted

"Same difference." Maui brought up "And Lunaria's right, you'll get eaten alive."

Moana, however, was going with them no matter what to save her island, even if it meant putting her life at risk. The three of them headed out in the direction of the realm of monsters location. Lunaria used the light from her rapier guide the way through the night until day drew near again. It wouldn't be long now until they arrived. Then the next part of the quest would be begin.

To be continued…..


	4. Danger Lies Ahead

Danger Lies Ahead

It wasn't long before Moana, Maui, and Lunaria arrived at the shores of the entrance that lead to the realm of monsters. Maui and Lunaria were ready to enter, but they still didn't like the idea of Moana tagging along with them. However, Moana still was going with them no matter the risk.

Lunaria finally realized there was no point arguing anymore, for she was starting to get annoyed with this persistent mortal.

"Alright, if you wish to come with and put your life at risk, be my guest." the moon goddess told her, then got ready to climb "I'll race you two to the top!"

"As if you could beat me." Maui told her

The trio started to climb the tall pillar leading to the realm of monsters. Lunaria was the fastest at getting up there and of course, she had to tease them when she got to the top first.

"What took you two?" She teased, while helping them up

"You're a pure goddess, so this is probably easy for you." Moana responded

"You think the life of a divine being is easy?" Lunaria questioned her "Oh, you have much to know, like about the goddess that's banished down where we're going. I suggest staying away from her, because if she sees you, she will kill you."

"Wait you banished a goddess to the realm of monsters?" Maui asked

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Lunaria replied, then started to explain "Her name is Blood Fire and actually we were once best friends, that is until she turned on mortals, trapping them and killing them for no reason, so I had to banish her where I knew she couldn't get to them. However, I don't know if she still has the reputation, so we'll need to be careful."

"And what does Blood Fire look like if we're looking out for her?" Moana asked

"Well, she's got piercing blue eyes, black hair, that's red towards the tips. She's always covered in blood red and black garments and every now and then she has fire igniting from her body somewhere." Lunaria explained

Maui then did a special ritual to activate the entrance so it would open up.

"Don't worry, it's a lot farther down than it looks." he brought up and quickly cannonballs right in.

Lunaria wasn't scared at all and dives in right after him.

"Okay, I can do this." Moana told herself then jumps in after them, the entrance closing behind her.

Maui of course had to show off using the vines and objects to do a fun landing.

"And he sticks the landing!" he exclaimed, but when he raised his arms, he managed to catch Lunaria in a partial bridal style position

"That makes two of us." Lunaria brought, blushing slightly from the position he had her in.

"That was part of the plan, pretty girl." Maui responded as he put her back down, making her blush more

Lunaria looked up and saw Moana, so she used her magical rapier to brings her down gently through levitation.

"You should work on landing, cutie." Lunaria replied, then lowers Moana to the ground

Moana rolled her eyes, but she was relieved that Lunaria made sure she didn't hurt herself.

The three of them headed to the entrance to Tamatoa's lair. Upon looking in seemed to be a pile of valuable treasures and on top of it all was Maui's fish hook. However, before any of them could enter, Lunaria stopped them in her tracks.

Why are you stopping us, Lunaria?" Maui asked

Lunaria didn't say anything, but she pointed to why she had them stop. Along a shadowed wall was Blood Fire, moon goddess knew it wasn't going to be easy to get past both of them in there.

"So, that's Blood Fire?" Moana asked

Lunaria whispered back "Yes, and we have to try and not wake her up. She gets very nasty if you do, especially since she hates humans."

"Then we need a plan to get past her and Tamatoa to get the hook back." Moana brought up

With that, the trio was to think of a plan to get past two dangerous obstacles at the same time. However, when they were discussing ideas, something dangerous was waking up, with them unaware of it. Would this mean trouble for this traveling trio?

To be continued...


	5. Treasure Crab and Death Goddess

Treasure Crab and Death Goddess

After the plan was put in place, Lunaria was the first to sneak into the lair, Moana and Maui following, all of them staying hidden behind any large object. However, Blood Fire wasn't easy to trick and even in slumber, she could hear them come in. Slowly the Death Goddess, woke up and started looking for the intruders, since one of them she knew all too well.

Blood Fire started to sneak around, with her ebony sword in hand

"Come out you foolish moon goddess, I know you're here and not alone." she spoke up in a harsh and intimidating voice.

Lunaria figured this would happen so she came out, but made sure everyone else was still hiding.

"You would know I'd show again, Blood Fire." Lunaria responded, sounding like she wasn't afraid, but in truth she was

"Of course, moonbeam, but for once you're not alone." Blood Fire brought up, circling Lunaria in attempt to taunt her

Lunaria didn't take her eyes off the death goddess as she moved around her.

"What are you talking about Blood Fire?" Lunaria asked

"Oh don't try and lie your way out of this one." Blood Fire told her "I know you brought others in here…." she then burns away coral where Moana was hiding "and one of them is pure mortal. You know how I feel about mortals."

"Leave her out of this, Blood Fire." Lunaria told her

Blood Fire however, just ignored the moon goddess and walked to Moana, petting her cheek, making her very uncomfortable. Before Moana could get away though, the death goddess grabbed her and in one of her and she had a black crystal ball.

Lunaria knew what was about to happen, so she pulled out her moon bow and shot an arrow, knocking the crystal ball out of Blood Fire's hand. The death goddess looked to the moon goddess, annoyed with her. Blood Fire then saw Tamatoa was up.

"Blood Fire, who are these trespassers?" he asked

"Just my moon goddess rival, Lunaria, and a mortal friend of hers. I know I can't kill Lunaria that easily, but her friend I can end right here and now."

"Hey crab cake, blood demon!" Maui called out from on top of Tamatoa's shell, hook in hand, causing the giant crab to gasp, but Blood Fre wasn't scared at all.

The evil goddess then looked to the demigod, getting ready to shoot a fire blast at him, but Lunaria stabbed her lightly with her rapier, causing Blood Fire to wince, but then she started to laugh.

"Well what's this? It appears that the moon goddess has fallen in love with a demigod. Oh this is precious." Blood Fire replied through laughter, Tamatoa even chiming, laughing, the blood fire continued "If I didn't know better, Lunaria, you're the reason he was spared and why you were banished."

"Yes, it was my idea to keep him alive after what happened to him. Love for him did grow within me over the many years, causing me to get banished which is why you found me on that island with you, Maui." Lunaria told him, with complete honesty "I thought is love from the mortals was never enough, then I figured love from a pure divine would be."

"Lunaria, that's really true?" Maui asked "That's more than enough to keep high loyalty to me and besides, I've grown to liking you too."

"We can talk about this love story later you two," Moana spoke up "We got what we came here for, now lets leave."

"Right!" Lunaria replied "Let's get moving."

"Not if I kill you first!" Blood Fire replied

The trio left the cave quick, Lunaria blocking most of the attacks from Blood Fire.

Tamatoa even broke out of the cave saying, "Come back here!" but was flipped in the process when a geyser erupted, bringing Maui, Moana, and Lunaria back to the surface. Lunaria went quiet for a while after admitted she was indeed in love with Maui, which the demigod was actually flattered by that. She really was nice to him and it was because of her that he was around today. However, he could tell she wanted didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Moana was curious about what Blood Fire meant when she brought up that Lunaria saved him, but from what? It was an answer she would eventually have to get out of one of them or both of them.

To be continued...


End file.
